Notes From the Heart
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Notes sent by owls exchanged between Lily and James during their Seventh Year. James P/Lily E FLUFF. Oneshot Complete.


For Slytherin Head: A really fast beta who is also a great friend I can always count on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story takes place during 7th year for James and Lily.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_You really know how to make a guy want you, but at the same time I find you repulsing. You're pretty, but when another guy tries to talks to you, you turn your nose up in the air at them. I've changed my mind again on wanting you. They can have you._

_From, James_

* * *

><p><em>Dear James,<em>

_Your last note during class left me speechless. NOT! I'd expect something like that coming from you. I could honestly care less what one of the Marauders think of me. The only one that's honest and kind to me is Remus. So, even if I went out with one of you, it'd be him. Not you. I don't like people who show off for no reason._

_Sincerly, Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_Is that why you hang out with Frank Longbottom all the time? Because he's a boring person? You always have your nose stuck in a book to even notice other people staring at the pair of you. But when I stare at you, you're staring at me. Hmm— I wonder why._

_From, James_

* * *

><p><em>Dear James,<em>

_Stop with the notes. I don't need more owls interrupting me during my studies. I have enough going on right now, as if you'd care. I'm trying to study for exams, something you should do instead of stealing the Golden Snitch all the time. I do have to admit, that last game was wonderful. Oh, did I just write that? _

_Sincerly, Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_A compliment coming from you? I'm shocked, but I will accept it. I happen to be studying for the same exams and can't concentrate on anything but you. What have you done to get in my mind again? I just got you out and moved on when right away you're back in. But not in an annoying way. _

_From, James_

_P.S.–Go out with me._

* * *

><p><em>Dear James,<em>

_Honestly, I've just been the same me. I don't know what's going on in your mind nor do I want to know. I happened to catch that last game and haven't been concentrating well either. I won't go out with you, but maybe if you meet me in the Library to study for the exams, I might change my mind._

_Sincerly, Lily_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_We went from name calling, to exchanging a date. When did that happen? How? These questions will swim in my head while I go about my day. What time? When? You pick, I'll be there._

_From, James_

_P.S.– Go out with me._

* * *

><p><em>Dear James, <em>

_This is just a study get together. Frank will be there too. BE NICE. He's there for Alice, not me. Why do you keep asking me if I will go out with you? I don't like you in that way. I just want to help you pass your exams. _

_Sincerely, Lily_

_P.S. – Stop asking me to go out with you._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_I can't stop asking you. I know what I want when I want it; right now I want you and only you, as dumb as that sounds. Lily, I can't wait till tomorrow to study, I have to meet you now. Come outside by the lake. I'll be waiting._

_From, James._

_P.S. –Please?_

* * *

><p>Lily arose from her bed as the last letter fell onto it. They had been exchanging letters all day and Lily couldn't take it anymore. Why did he want to meet her now? Didn't he know it was the middle of the night? After all if he risked getting caught couldn't she? Lily sighed. He'd send her another owl if she didn't meet him. Lily pulled her hair neatly back in a bun, put on a light jacket and left her dorm. She half expected him to be waiting for her in the common room but once she saw no one was there, her heart sank. As she exited the threshold, the Fat Lady scolded her.<p>

"You're going to get in trouble," she said as Lily left without saying anything. She hurried her way through the castle and out the doors. She didn't care if she was making a noise All Lily knew was that she wanted to see him.

She approached him as he turned around and smiled.

"I'm glad you came. Listen, Lily I'm-" James started. Lily shook her head and held up her hand.

_"Dear James,_

_Why all the notes?"_

_Sincerly, Lily,"_ she stated as she lowered her hand. Even in the moonlight her red hair shown bright. Her green eyes stared at him with wonder.

_"Dear Lily,_

_It's the only way you will talk to me._

_Go out with me._

_From, James,"_ James said copying her.

She laughed and smiled at him. Stepping closer, she looked up at the moon. At that exact moment, a shooting star streaked across the sky. A gasp escaped her mouth showing her breath in the cold spring night.

_"Dear James,_

_One date, before I change my mind again._

_Also, don't stop sending owls._

_Sincerely__, Lily,"_ she spoke softly.

She watched his eyes grow wide.

_"Dear Lily,_

_What'd you wish for?_

_From, James,_" he asked as a smile formed.

_"Dear James,_

_Come close, if you want to know._

_Sincerly, Lily."_

James stepped closer to her. She liked the fact they talked as if they were writing letters. It was an 'aww' moment she'd have to remember to tell Frank. After Severus was horrible to her, Frank and Alice swept her under their wing and became her right hand man so to speak. Lily stood up on her tiptoes since James was taller than she was.

_"Dear Lily,_

_What are you doing?_

_From, James,"_ he spoke with a scared, nervous tone.

_"Dear James,_

_Kiss me._

_Sincerly, Lily."_

Those two words were all he needed to seal the deal. He pulled her close, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead lightly. As he stood there holding her, she asked with her eyes for another kiss. A deeper one came with a hint of longing from both sides. Lily took it all in to saver everything. She would remember their first kiss for ever.

_"Dear Lily,_

_Is that what you wished for?_

_From, James,"_ he asked as they broke apart.

_"Dear James,_

_What took so long?_

_Sincerly, Lily."_

She knew she'd keep writing him notes from that moment forward. She also knew everyone in the castle would be surprised when they held hands tomorrow in public, but at that moment, she didn't care. She finally caved to what he wanted, because secretly she wanted it too.


End file.
